Meg
This unnamed demon, known only as "Meg" after the woman she was originally seen possessing, was a loyal follower of Lucifer. She worked for her "father" and fellow Lucifer-loyalist Azazel in Season 1, at which point she met and became enemies with The Winchester Family. She was among Lucifer's demonic servants in Season 5. Canon History Background This demon was originally a human. Her soul was condemned to Hell for unknown reasons. Upon her death, her soul went to Hell and was transformed into a demon. There, she trained as a master of torture under Alastair. She was the "daughter" of Azazel and thus the sister of Azazel's "son" Tom. Both this demon and Tom served their father and his cause of freeing Lucifer from his cage and aiding the archangel in his war against God, the Host of Heaven, andhumanity. Although her brother did not seem to care for her, she was apparently quite close to Azazel, who took her to visit Lucifer's crypts with him, locations which most demons did not know and had not been to. At some point, the demon was released from Hell. She possessed a college student named Meg Masters, who was horrified by the demon's actions in her body: for example, cutting the human Meg's hair and dressing her "like a slut." She first possessed the human Meg in either 2004 or 2005; her possession of Meg went on for about a year and this demon eventually adopted Meg's name for herself. Season 1 Meg first came into contact with the Winchester family when she encountered one of Azazel's "special children", the hunter Sam Winchester, in Scarecrow. Sam had gotten into an argument with Dean and was thus separated from his family at the time. She pretended to be startled when he came up from behind her and touched her on the shoulder while she sat by the side of a road and listened to music. When he asked where she was going, she deflected the question, teasing him by saying he might be a "some kind of freak." When a man pulled up in a van and offered to give her a lift, she accepted his offer; Sam asked, "You trust shady van guy and not me?" to which she playfully replied, "Definitely." It was later implied that she killed the driver off-screen. When Sam was at a bus station and on the verge of calling Dean, Meg suddenly reappeared and distracted him. He told her that he was headed for California, leading Meg to feign surprise and claim that she, too, was going to the same place. They formally introduced themselves to each another with a handshake before getting to know one another over food and drinks. Meg claimed that she had to get away from her family because they were too controlling, a sentiment Sam could emphasize with. Meg tried to keep Sam away from Dean, but he became worried when Dean didn't answer his phone for hours and decided to go help him despite Meg's entreaties to stay with her. She was later seen hitching another ride before telling the driver to pull over so she could "make a call." She then killed him with a knife, collected his blood in a goblet, and contacted Azazel to ask why he had her let Sam (and Dean) go when she could have "taken them both." In Shadow, Meg laid a trap for the Winchesters intended to ensnare John, who was getting too close to finding a way to kill Azazel. She used witchcraft to gain control over daevaswhich she then used to kill two people in Chicago, Illinois who had both been born in Lawrence, Kansas, the same as Sam and Dean, in order to lure the Winchesters in to investigate. While investigating, Sam recognized Meg at a bar, much to his surprise. She greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. He asked her why she was in Chicago, which she waved off by saying that she had gotten bored in California. She was annoyed when Dean continuously pretended to cough to gain their attention, and when Sam finally introduced him, she berated Dean for "dragging" Sam with him rather than let his brother do what he wanted to make it seem as though Sam complained about Dean behind his back and thus make Dean hurt and angry. Meg apologized to Sam, offered to meet up with him later, and gave him her number and the name and background of the real Meg so that she would check out when he looked up her information. Sam remained suspicious of Meg's turning up during a case by chance when he had thought he would never see her again. He staked out her apartment; aware of his presence, Meg changed clothes in front of the window, liking having him watch her. She then went to an abandoned warehouse and feigned another "call" to Azazel to tip Sam, who was following her, off to the fact that she was working with the demon responsible for his mother and his girlfriend's deaths. Sam and Dean called John in for help, as Meg had planned. When Sam and Dean tried to ambush Meg, she had the daevas overpower them before she tied them up. The boys, not yet aware of her true nature, asked her why she was helping demons, which she claimed was out of love and loyalty. She explained her plan to them, including that they were merely bait to catch their father; although Dean scoffed at the idea of her capturing John because he was "too good," she revealed that his sons were his weakness and that he was already in town to help them. Meg straddled Sam's lap and started to kiss him to have "a little dirty fun" with him unable to stop her. Meg noticed Dean trying to cut himself loose from his ropes. She threw his knife away before returning to Sam, only to find that Sam had taken advantage of her distraction to free himself: he headbutted her and pushed her altar over. Free from Meg's control, the daevas lashed out by dragging her out a window and causing her to plummet down to her apparent death seven stories below. After the Winchesters left, Meg regained control of the daevas using an amulet. She sent the creatures to attack Sam, Dean, and John, who had reunited in their motel room, but Sam temporarily dispelled the daevas with flares and the hunters fled. After the Winchesters found the demon-killing Colt in Dead Man's Blood, by Salvation the demons began making desperate efforts to claim it from them and kill them. In the guise of a repentant sinner, Meg entered the church of Jim Murphy, an old family friend of the Winchesters. She soon revealed herself as a demon and mocked the pastor before chasing him into his weapons room, catching a knife he threw at her and using it to kill him. The next day, Meg captured another one of the Winchesters' friends, Caleb, and tied him up to hold hostage. She called Sam (who was shocked to find out she was still alive after "Shadow") and demanded to speak to John. When John pretended that he didn't have the Colt, Meg killed Caleb, letting John hear his friend die over the phone. She threatened to kill the rest of his friends if he didn't give her the Colt, which John reluctantly agreed to. When she told him to meet her at midnight, he protested that it was impossible to reach the location she picked in time, but Meg didn't relent, saying, "Well, I guess your friends die, don't they? If you do decide to make it, come alone," before hanging up. Meg and Tom waited for John at the warehouse. Meg was somewhat disappointed when John did manage to make it in time, as she had hoped to kill more of his friends. She once more ordered him to give her the Colt. He demanded to know how he was supposed to avoid getting killed by her once he did, to which Meg sneered that if he was as good as he was said to be, he'd figure something out. He threatened to just shoot her, but she didn't care, saying that there were more demons to take her place and causing Tom to present himself to back her up. When John finally handed over the Colt, Meg gave it to Tom to inspect and he shot her to test it, shocking Meg. They realized it was a fake Colt (as he had given the real one to Sam and Dean to use on Azazel) and advanced on John while Meg threatened to kill him and his sons. He ran off with the demons following. They were momentarily diverted when he blocked their path with holy water, but Tom eventually managed to capture him. Meg answered John's ringing phone to taunt Dean by saying that he and Sam had "really screwed up this time"--they were never going to see John again. Angry and worried, Dean hung up on her. The following episode, Devil's Trap, had Meg track Sam and Dean down to Bobby Singer'shouse. It is implied that she killed Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld, when she arrived. Furious and anxious to obtain the real Colt, she confronted the hunters, only to realize that she had walked right under a Devil's Trap. The hunters tied Meg to a chair and salted the doors and windows to ensure no other demon arrive to save her before they began interrogating her about where she had taken John. She continuously taunted Dean and insisted that she had already killed his father, enraging him to the point that he hit her in the face. She was irritated when they decided to perform an exorcism on her as part of the interrogation. Hearing the exorcism agonized her, and she promised to kill Dean and Sam and continued to lie that John was already dead. Eventually, however, she revealed that John was being held in a building in Jefferson City, Missouri. Dean decided to finish the exorcism in order to save the real Meg from possession. The demon was sent back to Hell while her host perished of injuries acquired during the time she was possessed. The real Meg confirmed the demon's information on John's location, but told them that she had wanted them to know as it was a trap. Azazel was furious about Meg's exorcism and later tried to torture Dean to death for his role in it as revenge. Season 2 In Born Under a Bad Sign, Meg managed to escape Hell through means unknown. She possessed Sam for over a week and in the process learned all of his thoughts and emotions, including his dream of having a normal life and his fear of turning evil. She punished both brothers by forcing Sam to commit evil acts, thus framing him to force Dean to kill him as John had ordered him to before his death. She also burned a binding link into Sam's arm. A week after she first possessed him and left without a word to Dean, a blood-soaked "Sam" called a worried Dean in to help figure out what had happened to him because he claimed he couldn't remember anything. They retraced his steps, finding a number of uncharacteristic behavior from "Sam", the most damning of which was the cold-blooded murder of a fellow hunter named Steve Wandell that had been captured on camera. However, Dean refused to believe his brother had turned evil, even when "Sam" begged him to kill him. When she saw that Dean still wouldn't kill Sam, Meg decided to ramp things up and knocked him out before tracking Jo Harvelle down; "Sam" asked Jo for a beer and claimed he wanted to patch things up between them after she learned her father had died as the result of a mistake John had made. Meg started to taunt Jo about the "torch" she was still carrying for Dean, saying that he only thought of her as a schoolgirl or a little sister, before grabbing her arm and saying that she cared about Jo a lot and could be "more" to her. Jo ordered "Sam" to leave, but instead he waited until she had her back turned before grabbing her from behind and knocking her unconscious by slamming her head into the bar. Meg tied Jo up and forced her to recount what she knew about Bill's death at knife-point before taunting Jo by saying that John had actually killed Bill himself to put him out of his misery after Bill was badly injured. Dean arrived and demanded "Sam" let Jo go, but he insisted that Dean either kill him or he would kill Jo. Dean suddenly used holy water on "Sam" and found out that he was possessed. Meg fled with Dean giving chase. She decided to kill him since he had learned Sam was possessed and would definitely not kill him, and so shot him in the shoulder and watched him fall into a river. Smirking, she left him to drown. Meg set her sights on Bobby for his participation in her exorcism. She once more pretended to be Sam in order to gain entry into his house and win his trust, but her ruse was exposed when "Sam" reacted in crippling pain to holy water-laced beer. Bobby knocked her unconscious, tied her to a chair, and drew up another devil's trap to keep her helpless. Dean, having been saved by Jo, arrived and hit Meg to wake her up. The hunters tried to perform another exorcism, but although it hurt Meg, she stayed inside of Sam due to the binding link and then used the spell she had learned about to crack the devil's trap. She started to beat Dean up and taunt him, but then Bobby used a hot poker to burn the binding link. Knowing she was now vulnerable, Meg quickly fled Sam through the fireplace, but did not go back to Hell. Knowing that she was still out there, Bobby gave Sam and Dean charms to prevent her possessing one of them again. Season 5 n Sympathy for the Devil, When Dean works out the meaning of Chuck's message about the location of the Michael Sword, Bobby attacks him, revealing that he is possessed by a demon. At that point Meg arrives, informing Dean that the demons want him dead so he can't stop Lucifer. She orders the possessed Bobby to kill Dean with the Demon-Killing Knife, but just as he is about to strike, Bobby manages to battle the demon and stab himself in the leg instead. Sam returns and helps dispatch the other two demons, but Meg escapes by "Smoking Out". In Abandon All Hope, Meg apparently found her host's body and joined Lucifer after her encounter with the Winchesters. She is present with Lucifer in the city of Carthage, Missouri when Lucifer performs the ritual to release Death. Meg confronts Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo in the streets of Carthage, setting a pack of hellhounds on the group. Jo is grievously wounded and they retreat to a hardware store to regroup, Jo eventually dying from the wounds and Ellen sacrifices herself to kill the Hellhounds after them which makes Meg responsible for their deaths. Meg returns to Lucifer's side to ask for further instructions. He tells her to leave the brothers be, and leaves her to watch over Castiel, whom Lucifer has trapped within a ring of burningHoly Oil. Meg gleefully revels in the fact she and her kind are "winning" and taunts the angel about it. Castiel counters with what the demon Crowley's told the Winchesters: that Lucifer cares little for demons and sees them as a means to an end that will be destroyed as soon as humans are eradicated. Meg does not believe him and comes forward to argue. Castiel telekinetically releases a large pipe from the ceiling above her and it swings forward, knocking Meg through the fire and into his arms. Castiel immediately tries to smite her with his touch, but his power fails him now that he is cut off from Heaven. Meg mocks Castiel, asking what he plans to do now that he is powerless. Castiel replies by throwing her onto the fire, and as she screams in agony, he walks over her body to escape from captivity. After Lucifer's defeat Crowley became king of hell and began hunting down the Lucifer followers including Meg, who returns to the same body, despite the fact that she had been thrown into holy fire. She joins up with other Lucifer followers in order to hunt down Crowley and kill him to avoid being killed themselves. Season 6 In Caged Heat, Meg kidnaps Sam and Dean in order to force them to reveal Crowley's location. As Sam states, it was either "him or her." Sam strikes a deal with her: she can torture and kill Crowley if Sam gets his soul back. Meg, the Winchesters and Castiel act on a tip from Samuel Campbell and locate Crowley's prison and infiltrate it, but are soon discovered by Hellhounds. Meg offers to hold them off and kisses Castiel, and gets an even more passionate kiss in return. When they separate, Meg is holding his Angel Blade. She kills the Hellhounds with the weapon, but is then captured by a possessed Christian Campbell, who begins to torture her. Meg laughs at the pain, saying her host is a girl who moved from Cheboygan Michigan to Los Angeles wanting to be an actress, and this probably wasn't even the worst thing to happen to her. While she is speaking, Dean kills Christian with Ruby's knife. After trapping Crowley under a devil's trap, Meg tortures him to find out if he can restore Sam's soul. When he insists that he cannot, Dean hands the demon killing knife to her so she can kill Crowley, but he overpowers her and uses the knife to break the devil's trap. Castiel then appears with Crowley's bones, which he burns, killing Crowley (although in Mommy Dearest this was revealed to be a distraction so that Crowley could escape and continue working with Castiel to crack open Purgatory). In the moment, Meg escapes before Sam can kill her. Season 7 n The Born-Again Identity, Meg returns. Dean is in a convenient store, when multiple demons approach, they corner him, he kills one, but another almost kills him, but Meg kills it from behind, causing the remaining demon to flee. She knows that he's with Castiel, who's now named Emanuel, bearing amnesia. Dean tells her not mention to him about his true nature, and she reluctantly agrees. She, Dean and "Emanuel" go to get Sam, in the hopes that he can heal Sam. They get there, but there are numerous demons guarding the hospital. Meg tells him he's an angel, Dean encourages him he can do it, with that, he kills all the demons there. Castiel then regains his memories. When they finally do enter, Cas tries to fix Sam, but has no luck since the 'wall' is nothing but dust. Then Cas thinks of something, that will supposedly get Sam back on his feet, he shifts Sam's hell memories to himself. Near the very end of episode, she tries to get a position there at the mental hospital (all so she can monitor Cas), and gets hired, under the alias name "Masters". In Reading Is Fundamental, Meg is bedside with Castiel, listening to music and reading a magazine waiting for Castiel to wake up. When Castiel awakes, she later calls Sam and Dean telling them that "their boy is awake" and if they want answers to start driving. Once at the mental hospital, Meg greets the boys, and leads them to Castiel's room. She then tells them that Cas has been acting like "the naked man at the rave, totally useless". That is when Cas describes her as his caretaker, and all that thorny pain being so beautiful. Meg answers with not liking poetry and telling him to put up or shut up. Meg becomes curious of what the boys are up to, with having the word of god, and wants to see the tablet. Dean interferes telling her to back off (twice), in which then Meg becomes offended saying enough of this demons are second class citizens crap. At which point Cas says he doesn't like conflict, and drops the tablet. Meg tells Dean that Cas is probably down in the day room. She then asks Sam again what they are up to but is ignored. Meg says OK and she'll hit the road with her angel. Sam follows her and ask what she means. She asks "who do they think Cas will come to?" and answers her. She quotes what Cas called her his thorny beauty blah, blah, and saying that she was the saint who stayed with him and Cas owes her. Sam asks her what she is going to do with a broken angel and she answers taking power where she can get it and has herself to look out for. Sam then hears a noise, and him and Meg go check it out. Sam sees the tablet gone and is left bewildered. Outside Kevin has the tablet and is running away with it. Then Kevin gets chased by Sam and ends with Meg knocking him down. She asks what he is, if he's not a demon or chomper. Back in Castiel's room, Sam is questioning Kevin about the tablet. Suddenly Meg shows her black eyes and tells Sam something is up. Kevin becomes frightened when he sees Meg's eyes, but Sam tells him it's okay. Then two angels appear, Hester and Inais. Hester sees Meg and throws her against the wall. Hester then says a demon whore and a Winchester, again, and orders Inais to kill the demon and her lover. Meg tries to say that Sam and her aren't lovers, but quickly cuts him with an angel blade. Hester angrily asks her where she got that. After Dean banishes all the angels, Sam asks her also where she got the angel blade and answers that a lot of angels have been dying that year. She then tells the boys that they should all get going unless the boys want to deal with the angels again. Dean asks her if she said "we", and Meg says she is under the angel's radar and could use some safety in numbers. After stopping at a store, Meg is outside reading a magazine and sees two demons. She then comes when Sam ask where she is, and tells the boys to shut up about it (kidnapping Kevin) and ask why, who did they kidnap? Later while on the road, Cas calls Meg on her cellphone, she answers saying it is her and lets Cas go first. Cas tells her he's in Perth surrounded by unhappy dogs. She listens to him more, and eventually says that he is in a dog race track in Perth. She then tells Cas their location and Cas shows up in the car. Cas ask Meg if she is hurt, but she tells him to shut up. When they get to Rufus's cabin, Meg leaves to confront the two demons she saw earlier at the store. The two demons step out of their truck and one of them, Rosco tells Meg to better start talking and asks why he shouldn't haul her up to the Kings cash window. She tells him that she has the angel who double crossed him. The demon doesn't believe her at first and asks where he is then. Meg then asks how many jerk she has to cut in. The demon tries to reassure that they didn't tell anybody, but then Meg kills both of them and walks off. Arriving at Rufus's cabin, Sam and Dean are already waiting for her with a Devil's trap. Meg tells the boys she saved them by killing two of Crowley's men and could have gone the other way. She tells the boys that she has found a cause for herself and doesn't want to mess with Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean decide to trust her after Castiel confirms there is other demon blood on the knife and let her go. However, Meg's actions draw the attention of the angels who show up. When Hester is about to kill Castiel, Meg stabs her in the back with her angel blade, killing her and claims someone had to do it as her reason for saving him. At the end of the episode Dean says he couldn't find Meg and Cas tells him she enjoys laying low. In Survival of the Fittest, Meg returns when the brothers and Castiel are planning to confront and kill Dick Roman. When Meg learns the boys have been trying to contact Crowley, she wants to back out. However, Crowley shows up at that exact moment. He starts to threaten Meg, when Castiel tells him to leave her alone. After warning the brothers that Dick knows what they're planning to do, Crowley tells Meg he's going to take her back to Hell and roast her until she's jerky. However, he won't do it until after Dick is dead, since he doesn't want to do anything to make Castiel not want to participate in the upcoming battle. When Castiel is planning on laying low so as not to cause so much destruction like he did last time, Dean reminds Cas that all this destruction is his fault and tells him he won't listen to Castiel until Castiel's mess is fixed. This means killing Dick. Castiel, hurt, teleports away, and Meg reprimands the Winchesters for telling their only salvation to leave; as Castiel can see the true faces of the Leviathans, and thus would be useful in spotting the real Dick Roman out of all the clones he has been using. Meg is surprised when Castiel reappears, with the Twister game set he has been longing for. The next day, the Impala zooms up the road, smashing through the barriers of SucroCorp and bursting into the organization's courtyard, shattering the massive glass sign. Leviathans emerge from the tower and shoot at the car windows, aiming at the Winchesters - but Meg climbs out of the car. This reveals that the Winchesters had gained access to Sucrocorp long before and Meg was purposefully causing a distraction by zooming up and crashing through the organization's doors. Meg shrugs off shots from the Leviathans and decapitates all of them, but was then captured by Crowley's demons and taken to the King. Season 8 At some point after figuring out where the angel tablet is, Crowley started torturing her in an attempt to extract the locations of Lucifer's Crypts from her, which she had visited before with Azazel. She kept their exact locations secret, but did eventually give out vague locations to get a break from being tortured and buy time to plan an escape. During the search in one of the towns, she was taken to the Murray Hotel and chained in the bathroom of one of the rooms. After having learned where she is from interrogating one of Crowley's servants, Castiel killed the demons guarding Meg and freed her in Goodbye Stranger, who joked about him being "short for a Stormtrooper" in reference to a line from Star Wars. She was annoyed to learn that he, Sam, and Dean didn't even look for her after her capture despite her helping them against the Leviathans. She also revealed the demons wanted the angel tablet (contrary to Castiel's cover-story) and the correct location of the crypt in which it was stored. While drinking a bottle of alcohol and letting Castiel bandage her wounds, Meg flirted with the angel and reminded him of the time he kissed her in Caged Heat ''. She lamented how she was "kinda good" now, but approved of Castiel being "kinda bad." She planned for them to have sex if they survived. At the warehouse where the crypt was located, Meg stood guard with Sam to demon-proof the building and defend it from Crowley's inevitable attack while Dean and Castiel retrieved the angel tablet. She was puzzled by her companions' references to trials, but they refused to explain what they meant because they still didn't trust her. She pressed Sam for answers about what happened, getting him to tell her about having fallen in love with a woman and successfully had the normal life Meg knew he wanted before having to give both up. Although Meg didn't know why he would stop after running over a dog, she understood how love could change someone. They then killed two attacking demons with Meg using an angel blade. When Crowley himself arrived, Meg held him off and sent Sam into the crypt to get Dean and Castiel who she revealed she was in love with by calling him "my unicorn," a phrase she had used to refer to Sam's girlfriend. She remained loyal to the Winchesters when Crowley tried to convince her to turn on them; even though they planned to seal all demons in Hell forever (including her), she would help them simply because they planned to kill Crowley. They then fought but Crowley quickly overpowered and beat her down, taunting her that he could torture her for eternity. After Crowley noticed Sam and Dean escape to the Impala, Meg deduced that Castiel's absence meant that he had already escaped with the tablet, which she taunted Crowley about before injuring him in the shoulder with an angel blade. In a fit of rage, Crowley stabbed her to death with an angel blade of his own. Fandom History Differences Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Although a mere black-eyed demon, Meg was shown to be quite strong. She overpowered and even killed many hunters, and, when armed with the means of doing so, also killed other black-eyed demons with ease. She is also the first demon who is shown killing an angel as well as the first character to kill multiple hellhounds, though relying on an angel blade on both occasions. She incapacitated three Leviathans with ease (albeit after dousing them inBorax) despite Dick Roman claiming Leviathans could instantly wipe out demons. * '''Spell-casting -' Meg had the knowledge of using the Goblet of Blood, used to contact other entities through ahuman's blood, as first seen in Scarecrow. In Shadow, she bound and controlled Daeva through the use of a black magic altar and a pendant. After returning to Hell, she learned about a binding link which could lock her into herhost even if an exorcism was used on her, as well as learning about a spell which she used to break a devil's trapcontaining her, both of which she used in'' Born Under a Bad Sign''. * Invulnerability -''' Meg could not be killed by conventional methods: she survived getting thrown out a seven-story window, shot point-blank in the chest, shot repeatedly by Leviathans later (something she just shrugged off), and thrown onto a ring of holy fire. However, she could be knocked out with sufficient force, as seen in Shadow and''Born Under a Bad Sign'', and was rendered both immobile and agonized by contact with holy fire. She was, however, vulnerable to the Demon-killing knife and angel blades. * 'Weather manipulation -' In Salvation, Meg caused a sudden wind on hallowed ground that ruffled Jim Murphy's hair and caused the candles around him to flicker. * 'Super strength -' In Salvation, Meg twice kicked open locked doors, one set of which was made of wood and had been barricaded shut. In Devil's Trap, she hit Dean so hard that he went flying. Her strength was great enough that even in a weakened state from torture in Goodbye Stranger, she was able to overpower another demon, though notCrowley. * '''Super Senses - She was able to sense that demons were approaching before they appeared in Goodbye Stranger. * Immunity -''' Meg could walk on hallowed ground. However, she was still vulnerable to other demonic weaknesses, such as holy water. * 'Possession -' Meg could use humans as her hosts without their consent. Part of the time, her vessels were aware of what she was using their bodies to do, despite Meg remaining in control of their bodies. She could vacate her host if danger threatened unless wards were placed to lock her inside her host. * 'Telekinesis -' Meg threw Bobby and then Dean into separate walls by looking at them in Born Under a Bad Sign. * 'Flight -' When in her disembodied smoke form, Meg could fly. * 'Regeneration -' After being thrown in Holy Fire, Meg seemed to heal the wounds her vessel took. She also managed to heal several broken bones after being thrown out of a window and after being shot, later showed no signs of injury. However, once she vacated her host, the damage she took while possessing Meg Masters, returned and the host died from the numerous injuries. * 'Teleportation -' Meg could vanish and reappear in different locations instantly. * 'Biokinesis -' Meg tortured Crowley in Caged Heat by injuring him so badly with just a hand gesture that he fell to the floor and coughed up blood merely from Meg curling her hand. * 'Immortality -' Meg could potentially live forever. She had been serving Azazel for over a hundred years when she died. * 'Superhuman Endurance -' Meg was extremely resilient as shown in how she could withstand great torture. When the demon possessing Christian Campbell tortured her, Meg just laughed and taunted him saying her vessel had withstood worse even before being possessed. Meg was tortured by Crowley for a year and a half, something she seemed to fear happening, but held out and only told him some of what he wanted to know to get a break from the torture, but didn't tell him exactly where to look in his search and didn't seem mentally damaged by her ordeal though her vessel had numerous wounds. Weaknesses As a mid-ranking black-eyed demon, Meg possessed all the weaknesses of other demons: * 'Exorcism -' Meg can be exorcised as shown when Sam Winchester exorcised her from Meg Masters. She later took steps to prevent this when possessing Sam by putting a binding link on his body, but fled once the binding link was broken rather than be exorcised again. * 'Devil's Trap -' Meg can be captured in a devil's trap as shown when she has been captured in one three times. However, one of those times she managed to break free with a spell. * 'Holy Water -' Meg could be harmed by holy water. * 'The Colt -' As the Colt can kill any demon, it can kill Meg. * 'Demon-killing knife -' Meg can be killed by the demon-killing knife. * 'Holy Fire -' Meg found holy fire agonizing and was unable to move though she survived and was able to heal her vessel from her injuries after somehow getting out. * 'Angel Blade -' Meg was killed by an angel blade. * 'Higher-Tier Demons -' Crowley was able to effortlessly overpower and brutally beat Meg. * '''Angels - Meg can be injured and killed by angels. Hester telekinetically threw her into a wall with ease and Meg defended herself against Inias when he was ordered to kill her. However, Meg was able to kill Hester with an angel blade when she was caught off guard. * 'The First Blade -' As the First Blade can kill any demon, it can kill Meg. * 'Death's Scythe -' It can kill anything in existence Deaths Headcanons Relationships References External Links Facebook Profile Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Demons